Fault
by Farin Uchiha
Summary: Sakura melakukan kesalahan, dan membuat Sasuke marah. Tapi Sakura tak tahu apa kesalahannya. Dan kesalahan apa itu? RNR


**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story by Farin Uchiha_**

**_Genre : Family, Drama_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Warning : AU, Oneshot, OOC, dan gangguan lainnya. DLD_**R

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seru wanita berambut _soft pink_ sepunggung seraya membuka pintu bercat _dark blue._

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah.

"Tumben dia tak menyambutku. Apa sedang mandi, ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Lalu dia itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah

Deg

Wanita itu tersentak saat melihat seorang pria duduk santai di sofa panjang berwarna krem. Rupanya itu suaminya.

"Hufft, kau membuatku kaget," ucap wanita itu mengelus dada lega. Pria itu bangkit dari duduk lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

_PLAKKK_

"Akhhh!" pekiknya kesakitan hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai. Pipi tirus sebelah kiri memerah dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Pria berambut raven itu baru saja menamparnya. Wajah pria itu tampan namun garang. Mata _onyx_ pria itu menatap tajam pada istrinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke. Kenapa menamparku?" tanyanya menatap nanar suaminya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu?" ucap pria itu yang dipanggil Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Sungguh aku tak mengerti?"

Sasuke kemudian berjongkok di depan istrinya yang duduk di lantai.

"Sakura, kau pura-pura bodoh atau memang benar-benar bodoh!" ejek Sasuke pada istrinya yang dipanggil dagu Sakura dengan jemari Sasuke.

"Apa salahku?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat _emerald_ Sakura yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Kau tak tahu kesalahanmu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Sasuke lalu berdiri dan membelakangi Sakura yang tampak menunggu jawaban dari suaminya.

"Kau selingkuh di belakangku."

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna.

Apa? Selingkuh? Aku?

Sakura terbengong-bengong...

"Hmmp~!"

Sasuke mengernyit dahi menatap istrinya yang menutup mulut.

'Dia kenapa?' batin Sasuke.

"Ahahaha!" Tawa Sakura meledak.

"Kau jangan bercanda," timpal Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Asal kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Buat apa coba?"

Pria itu membisu, dan masih membelakangi Sakura.

"Pasti kau lapar. Aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Ayo!" ajak Sakura seraya menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

_Plakkk_

Namun Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura. Reflek Sakura menoleh..

"Kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau berusaha menutupi kesalahanmu!?" bentak Sasuke seraya mencengkram lengan Sakura.

"A...aku tidak selingkuh. Apa kau tak percaya padaku?" sela Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sasuke menatap Sakura, mencoba mencari kebohongan.

Namun nihil.

"Siapa pria berambut hitam klimis dan tersenyum sok ramah begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura terhenyak.

"Pria yang duduk di sampingmu saat di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Siang tadi," terang Sasuke.

"Hah Sai? Oh, dia itu ... umm..."

"Jadi benar, dia selingkuhanmu!" tuding Sasuke membuat Sakura terbelalak.

"Bukan!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Sebenarnya dia...err..." Sakura meremas kuat rok merahnya. Dengan susah payah Sakura menelan ludah, takut Sasuke akan marah. "...mantan pacarku."

1 detik

.

.

.

.

2 detik

.

.

.

.

3 detik

.

.

.

.

"APAAA!" seru Sasuke dengan tampang shock. Sakura memejamkan mata takut.

"Sakura, kenapa tak pernah cerita tentang masa lalumu, bahwa kau pernah pacaran?!" geram Sasuke mencengkram bahu Sakura. Aku terdiam dan memejamkan mata. Takut melihat Sasuke yang tengah emosi.

"Cepat jawab!"

Aku sungguh bingung.

Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku sungguh lupa tak menceritakannya dulu saat aku masih pacaran dengan Sasuke hingga menikah.

Aku juga tidak menduga kalau Sai datang dan tahu aku bekerja di rumah sakit. Kenapa juga Sasuke ke rumah sakit segala...

dan tak mengabariku pula. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sasuke? Lagi pula aku tak mau mengingat masa laluku dengan Sai.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya. Maaf, Sasuke. Tapi tadi siang ... jadi begini ceritanya..."

Sasuke hanya diam.

Ya ampun, kenapa Sasuke diam saja, sih! Aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Tenang Sakura, tarik napas lalu buang.

.

.

.

.

.

Flash Back ON

_Siang itu sangatlah cerah. Aku tengah duduk di bangku panjang di kantin Rumah Sakit Konoha cukup tenang._

_Aku tengah menikmati semangkuk ramen, jadi ingat Naruto, teman sekelas waktu di SMA, tapi sekarang dia tinggal di Ame._

_Bersama istrinya, Hinata. Dia juga sekelas denganku._

_Sampai lupa, di samping kananku duduklah Sai sedang makan takoyaki_

_"Sai, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku kerja di rumah sakit ini?" tanyaku menoleh pada Sai._

_"Dari Ino," balasnya singkat._

_"Eh?" Aku terhenyak._

_"Karena Ino bekerja di sini juga. Tujuanku ke sini hanya untuk menyerahkan ini padamu," ujar Sai_

_menyodorkan kertas tebal terbungkus plastik bening._

_"Iya juga. Eh, apa ini?" tanyaku terheran._

_"Buka saja," sahut Sai._

_Aku segera membuka plastik yang membungkus kertas persegi berwarna ungu._

_"Ini!" ucapku terkejut setelah membaca isinya._

_"Datang ya," sahut Sai tersenyum._

_"Tak kusangka kau akan menikah dengan Ino. Kenapa Ino tak pernah bilang kalau pria itu_

_adalah kau. Arghh, dasar Ino Pig!" ujarku kesal. Sai hanya menepuk-nepuk kepalaku untuk menenangkanku._

Flash Back Off

.

.

.

Setelah aku menceritakan kejadian tadi siang di kantin rumah sakit, dia tak berkata apa-apa. Aku memilih diam. Hening.

Hanya denting jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 8 malam menggema di ruang tengah.

Deg

Aku tersentak tiba-tiba Sasuke mengusap sudut bibirku yang berdarah, lalu dijilatnya darah di ibu jarinya. Aku menelan ludah saat melihatnya, terlebih lagi kini Sasuke menyeringai seraya menatapku.

"Begitu... tak masalah," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Eh? Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"Hn."

Aku menghela napas lega.

"Tapi, kau sudah membuat kesalahan. Jadi ...," ujar Sasuke meraih daguku.

"Apa?" tanyaku mengernyit dahi.

"... aku akan menghukummu."

"HAH!" seruku terkejut.

"Aku akan membuatmu tak bisa tidur sampai besok," bisiknya di telingaku.

"Jangan bilang kau mau..." ucapku seraya berjalan mundur menjauh darinya.

"Pintar," sahut Sasuke seakan tahu apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya.

"Kyaaaaa!" jeritku histeris, karena Sasuke menggendongku _bridal style._

Gawat! Aku tidak mau!

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Gila!

Sasuke benar-benar mengerikan! Kami-sama, tolong aku!

Normal POV

Sasuke berjalan menuju tangga, karena kamar mereka-dia dan Sakura-terletak di lantai 2. Sakura terus meronta-ronta minta diturunkan dari gendongan Sasuke. Kedua kaki jenjangnya menendang-nendang udara.

"Jangan, Sasuke. Aku mohon~ aku lelah," pinta Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dan menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga ke 5.

"Kumohon, Suamiku yang tampan~" rayu Sakura agar Sasuke membatalkannya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu kemudian terbuka.

"Tidak."

Sakura mendelik kaget. Sasuke melangkah kembali menaiki setiap anak tangga dengan santai.

"Hueee~ Sasuke jahat!"

"Nikmati saja hukuman dariku. Kau tak akan rugi," ujar Sasuke menyeringainya.

"Sasu _Baka_!" ketus Sakura.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
